The invention relates to a motor powered hand tool such as a drilling and/or screwing tool, having a motor/gearing housing from which a main handle projects outwardly; that is, it extends transversely from the housing, making it possible, for example, to hold and at the same time start up the hand tool using an operating switch with one hand and a work receptacle, into which one of a plurality of tool bits can be mounted and a supply receptacle, in which a plurality of the tool bits are held and from which they can be removed.
Motor—driven drilling and/or screwing tools can generally be loaded with a number of tool bits in different sizes and shapes. In this case it is advantageous, if a specific supply, in particular of frequently used tool bits, are stored on the hand tool. Accordingly, the operator has the required tool bits available on the hand tool at all times. Complicated storage of the tool bits in a separate storage assembly, such as a tool box, is thus eliminated.
A number of devices are well-known from the prior art, making it possible to securely clamp one or a plurality of bits in the housing of the hand tool. In this case there is the drawback, that generally only a very limited number of bits can be stored on the hand tool, without the required structural space of the storage receptacle taking a toll on the ease of handling and/or the compact form of the hand tool.
In addition, in this general type of clamping assembly, there is the problem that either the clamping force is inadequate to securely hold the tool bits consistently even under the conditions of operation or that the clamping force is so great, that the tool bits can be removed only with considerable application of force.
In order to avoid these problems, in some hand tools the storage receptacle is integrated in tool elements, which can provide in their interiors a specific space therefor.
DE87 03 265 U1 discloses a drill machine, having a removable supplemental handle alongside the main handle, which is securely clamped on a shaft of the drill machine by means of a clamping sleeve. The auxiliary handle has an essentially annular storage receptacle for screwdriver bits on the clamping sleeve. In addition, a plurality of bore holes are formed on a hinged free end of a handle part of the auxiliary handle, wherein various drill bits can be accommodated. Both storage receptacles are closed by a rotatable cover, which has an aperture. For removing or inserting a screwdriver bit or a drill bit, the respective opening is positioned by rotating the respective cover in the direction of alignment of the desired drilling.
The drawback in the storage receptacle in the auxiliary handle is that it is removed in the event of numerous uses of the hand tool for working difficult to access work pieces. In the case of the removed auxiliary handle, the operating person, however, does not have access to a supply of tool bits directly on the hand tool itself, whereby the actual advantages of the storage receptacle are lost. In addition, handling of both storage receptacles is relatively complicated because the covers have to be rotated.
Furthermore, the two apertures in the covers have the effect, that external contamination such as dust can reach the inside of both storage receptacles of the auxiliary handle, which results over time in a fouling of the tool bits and in increasing difficulty in rotating the cover over the respective storage receptacle.